1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alerting apparatus that issues an alert to a driver of a host vehicle that is entering an intersection.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-242544 (JP 2008-242544 A) describes technology related to an apparatus that issues an alert to a driver of a host vehicle. JP 2008-242544 A describes an apparatus that sets a virtual safety zone that extends out in front from a perimeter of the host vehicle and alerts (i.e., warns) a driver when another vehicle enters this safety zone. Also, the technology described in JP 2008-242544 A extends the width of the safety zone to include a crosswalk (i.e., a pedestrian crossing) when the host vehicle turns right at an intersection. This safety zone is long enough to cover the entire intersection in the front-rear direction of the host vehicle.